Perfect
by Dare2dream00
Summary: Songfic for the song 'Perfect' by Simple Plan. Some Angst, basic, Leo and Raph a fight.


**A one shot songfic of Raph angst, because we all LOVE that. Anyway, I just was listening to the song 'Perfect' by Simple Plan and was like "Hey, there's some potential here." **

**So here we are! ^^**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing.**

**xxxxxxx**

"Raph!" Leo yelled at his brother in the dojo, "Why can't you just listen to me for _once_ in your life!?"

"I don't take shit from no one alright!?" Raph yelled back, with twice as much rage. "Why don't _you_ get that poll out of your ass and live a little for once in your life!?"

"Raph you know you can't go out in public that! You put your life in danger, all our lives! Did you ever stop to think about our little brothers?"

"YES! I always think about their safety Leo! I had a disguise on, what's the big deal?"

"The big _deal_ is that I told you not to go out! But you did anyway!" Leo said, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down.

"I'm _sorry_ Leo! I'm _sorry_ I made a mistake! I'm _**sorry**_ I can't be perfect!" Raph stormed out of the lair, not really caring where he was going, just knowing he had to get out.

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
_

Raph made it to the surface. He climbed up an escape latter and up to a roof. He looked up to the sky and felt rain drizzling on his face. That was perfect, it matched his mood to a T. It didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. If Leo wanted to boss everyone around, that was fine, he's a good leader. Raph snorted at the thought, a monkey would make a better leader.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

The truth that Raph couldn't face, was that Leo _was_ a good leader, he was a way better leader then he could ever be. Raph would never admit it, but he just wanted to make Leo proud, he looked up to him. He was his older brother. Raph may be the hotheaded protector, but Leo was the cool headed leader, he always seemed to know what to do. But now, Raph fears he may have just ruined it all. _  
_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

Raph screamed in to the night, it was cover by thunder, but it just felt good to get it out. To just let go. He fell to his knees, not bothering to wipe the tears trickling down his face.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

"I'm sorry Leo…" Raph whispered. "I'm sorry I can't be perfect. But I try, I really do…I guess I'll never be the person you'd thought I'd be."

"I'm sorry too Raph." Leo said quietly putting a hand on Raph's shell. He jumped a little, but then settled down as he realized who it was. "And you're a great person Raph, just a little stubborn." Leo chuckled.

They were silent for a few minutes, content to sit. After a while, Leo got up.

"Let's go home Raph." He said, offering his hand. Raph took it and got up and clapped Leo on the shell.

"Ya know Leo, you're not too bad."

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Um..wow, yea..not too much to say about this one.**

**Please review!**

**=)-Z--Z**


End file.
